After I Wake
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: A little add on to the end of the season one episode “Before I Sleep” that I came up with one night. The beginning is taken from the end of the actual episode, anything after that is purely from my mind. Enjoy!


Stargate Atlantis: After I Wake

Author: Kelly

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of the characters and everything Atlantis related belong to their owners.

Summary: A little add on to the end of the season one episode "Before I Sleep" that I came up with one night. The beginning is taken from the end of the actual episode, anything after that is purely from my mind. Enjoy!

--

The ashes swirled out of the handcrafted pot as the gentle breeze carried them into the surrounding ocean. Elizabeth Weir shook the pot and turned it over, making sure the entire contents were emptied and replaced the lid, holding it close to her chest as she leaned on the balcony. She heard the door open behind her.

Major John Sheppard could see she was having a quiet moment, he saw the pot in her hands. The one he had given her for her birthday then up to her, he really hated to interrupt but they were waiting on her. "We're about to start our mission briefing, so ..." Weir immediately turned to face him, keeping the expression on her face light.

"I'll be right there." Sheppard didn't need any more prompting; he gave her a short polite nod then turned back to the door, ready to take his leave. "Actually, John." He turned back to Weir, looking at her thoughtfully. "Give me a minute, will you?"

"Sure." Sheppard gave a small smile then went back inside, the door closing behind him and cutting Elizabeth off from the rest of the city. At least for now. She turned back and leaned on the balcony, letting her gaze drift over Atlantis.

--

It was hard to believe that they had spent time with an actual Ancient. What Weir found even harder to believe is that the woman was her and all the talk about time travel seemed highly outrageous but she had learnt that anything was possible. Especially after stepping foot in the Pegasus Galaxy, her and her expedition team had seen a lot in the short time that had been on Atlantis. It was strange; part of her was upset about the loss of the older woman.

"Ten thousand years," Weir whispered to herself as she pulled back and looked down to the bowl which had contained the older Weir's ashes.

The door opened once more, Sheppard stepped through and saw the expression on Weir's face. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Weir turned back to him. Had a lot of time passed since he left her standing there alone with her thoughts? "Just thinking," she said and tapped the pot.

"Well," Sheppard said trying to lighten to mood. "You found a use for your birthday present, sure it wasn't what you expected but it seems kind of…fitting." Weir tilted her head and gave him an amused look, adjusting her hold on the small item.

"Fitting?"

"You know," Sheppard began quietly, nodding towards it. "That you used it for the Ancient's ashes."

"It does seem appropriate," Weir replied lowering her eyes and looking back out to the ocean, that same distant look in her eyes. Sheppard didn't know whether this was supposed to be a quiet moment or not so he thought he'd try his luck but as he opened his mouth, Weir began. "It doesn't seem possible does it?"

Maybe he hadn't been paying much attention which he had to admit did happen sometimes, not that he had the memory span of a goldfish or anything but still the question escaped his lips before it even registered. "Huh?"

Weir gave him a gentle smile. "Sorry just thinking outloud. About this whole situation."

"Yeah definitely one for the record books," Sheppard replied, better able to respond now he had some idea what she was talking about. "Not that it surprises me."

"What doesn't surprise you, John?"

"The story she told us," Sheppard said putting his hands in his pockets. "I mean I can't imagine staying alone on a submerged city for 10,000 years. I mean sure she was asleep for most of that time."

"She did it to save her people," Weir said. "Us."

"I know," Sheppard answered lowering his own gaze for a moment, letting it all sink in before looking up at her. "As I was saying it doesn't surprise me that you'd do something as selfless as that." Weir felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"I'm sure you'd have done the same in that position."

Sheppard shook his head slowly as he walked over to the balcony, removing his hands from his pockets and resting them on the rail. "I'm not so sure," he replied not looking at her, when he did he was grinning. "I have a hard enough time trying to remember my name after I've slept, let alone what she had to do. I mean come on three thousand years of sleep at a time, sure it's refreshing and all but I couldn't do it. Well I could because you know no choice but…" He saw the look on her face. "Sorry, I'm just babbling on now."

"It's a welcome distraction," Weir finally admitted.

"I'm just saying, I know what you would do for this team and how much you care about them."

"You'd do the exact same," Weir said, convinced with her instincts about Sheppard. After spending a lot of time with him and seeing him in action, she knew that when it came down to it there was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure the success of their mission.

"Perhaps," Sheppard replied with a shrug. "Depends on what I'd have to do. As long as it's not having to listen to Rodney go on for an hour about wormhole physics or whatever the hell he and Zelenka were arguing about the last time." He turned back to her. "No one deserves that."

"Perhaps," Weir answered using his own words as she raised an eyebrow, her mood suddenly growing much better. Sheppard didn't know it, but his humour could get contagious and it was greatly needed. She sobered up. "We should get to the briefing."

Straightening up, he cast one more look over the city then walked over to the door, stopping before it opened. "After you," Sheppard said ever the gentleman. Weir smiled in appreciation as she walked past him, looking up at him.

"Thanks for listening," she said gently as the door opened. Sheppard watched her go through with a small smile, in that one moment looking more wise than he liked to portray, as soon she turned back to him it had turned into a lopsided grin. "Thanks for talking."

That comment stopped Weir in her tracks; she watched him walk ahead of her and just shook her head smiling as they carried on to the brief.

THE END


End file.
